Breakingmikey's 2nd attempt at a quick Camp
Breakingmikey's 2nd attempt at a quick Camp Alrighty then, Welcome to my second quick camp. Last season, i witness Bread and Isaiah battle for the final spot. But, Bread won. So, he will be debuting into the 3rd challenge, as for Isaiah, he/she will battle with the 6 newbies this season. Here's a look on how Season 1 turned out: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Breakingmikey%27s_first_attempt_at_a_Quick_Camp There will be 2 returns. Bread is one, and another. The remaining contestants will choose who they want back. Challenge 5 will be that. But, an elimination will take place afterwards. Winner will move on to Season 3, the final showdown. 10 contestants, plus the winner and runner-up will compete. There will be 11 challenge. The R-U will debut Ch. 3 and Winner will debut in Ch. 6. Good Luck Sign Ups (CLOSED) 1. Bread- First123 (debuts in Challenge 3) 2. Isaiah-Morg tdi 3. Holden Wes Holden (I'm back) 4. Bryan: Aimers 5.Mr. E as Himself. 6.D-Dog izzynsierrafan12 7.David-Alejandrofan3000 8.Roy-Ex-Cat Elimination Chart (Please Don't Edit) Pre-Chat Mikey: Chat, your first challenge won't be posted in 24 hours. I'll contact all of you to warn you when it starts. Also, invite users to join. Mikey: 3 more people. Mikey: Well, looks like some contestants from S1 want an 2nd chance. 2 more Roy:were only in this for 1 dollar... rly thats it? David: Roy. In this camp, you have to be fast. try not to lose first, okay. Roy:GREAT NOW I HAVE THE EZEKIEL JYNX! David: Just watch this camp like a hawk. And avoid those dumb edit conflicts. Roy:fine. BUT IF IM OUT FIRST I WILL HOLD IT AGAINST U 4 EVAH! David: Bread and D-Dog are threats, but the others, not as much. Roy:true. David: You see the first one? If not, you should. Roy:ya i saw David: Almost losing rocks! (First123:David you are not suppose to know I debut yet I think.) David: i saw last season. The host said the winner would debut. (First123: Oh yeah.) (Breakingmikey: OK, i will post up the challenge around 2:00 Eastern Pacific Time because i have School, i'll just post the 1st challenge on your user pages so you get a heads up, hows that. Plus, you of the eliminated contestants could return in challenge 5, but the remaining contestants gets to choose who they want back. I already have plans for season 3) Challenge 1 Mikey: Like the first season, post your character's name and steriotype. I you competed in last season, not counting Isaiah and Bread, pick a different one. the last to do so is eliminated. I'll post this challenge on you user pages if noone got this message. Good Luck: Mikey: Come on, Don't be Last. Holden the scottish freak Bryan: The clumsy one Mr. E-The Mysterious Guy Mikey: Challenge ends in 1 hour, whoever doesn't post anything will be in a vote. D-Dog: The Rapper Mikey: It's now down to David, Roy, and Isaiah. Who will get eliminated. Come On, it's a "quick camp". Man, i'm inpatient. D-Dog: Just eliminate them Mikey: OK, three elimination. No returns but Bread. Holden: cool their all out Challenge 2 Mikey: Your next challenge is a trivia question. Which contestant was eliminated before the merges twice? D-Dog: Eva on TDI in No Pain No Game Holden: izzy in TDa Mikey: There was 1 contestant. Holden: Izzy Mikey: Eva returned to the merges. But not eliminated before the merges twice.